


Finagle

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m doing it.  I don’t have a choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finagle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 7/22/13 - Finagle

“Don’t do it.”

“I’m doing it. I don’t have a choice.”

“You have a choice. You choose to cave!”

“It’s not caving. You’d do the same thing.”

“I beg to differ, my friend. I wouldn’t finagle a ticket for my mother. And she wouldn’t ask me to. _One_ of the myriad of differences between our mothers.”

“Because your mother is perfect and never speeds?”

“My mother drives like a demon. She makes you look tame. She knows _Do the crime, do the time_. Also, your mother should be able to talk her way out of a ticket.”

“Or out-run HPD.”


End file.
